Quick-connect couplings, which include plug-to-connect or push-in couplings, heretofore have been provided to allow for quick connection and sealing of a coupler socket (female half) and a nipple (male half). Such couplings have particular application for connecting tubes to one another or a tube to another component such as a manifold block.
In a typical plug-to-connect coupling, the male and female parts are connected together simply by pushing the male part into the female part. This has the advantage of permitting the parts to be very quickly and easily coupled.
Latch mechanisms are often provided on one or both of the male and female parts for maintaining the parts in a connected (coupled) state. Such latch mechanisms are typically configured to automatically engage when the male part is coupled with the female part, and act to restrict withdrawal of the male part from the female part.
Quick-connect couplings also have been provided with a release mechanism to disconnect the male and female parts. Prior art release mechanisms have required the use of a special tool which presents some drawbacks. Perhaps the most common drawback, especially when the coupling is infrequently disconnected, is misplacement of the special tool such that it cannot be found when needed. If the special tool cannot be found, service personnel may be inclined to use some other tool that is handy, and this could cause damage to the coupling such that the male and female parts might not mate and/or seal properly when re-connected. Another drawback is the need to use two hands to effect the release, one to hold the coupling part that is being disconnected and the other to hold the special tool, or any tool for that matter. This can be a difficult and tedious task if the coupling is located in a hard to reach location.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050179258 discloses a plug-in coupling having two coupling parts connectable to one another. The parts have coordinated catches for locking the parts in a coupled state. A separate release part is provided for separating the locking connection between the catches of the first coupling part and the catches of the second coupling part. In general, the release part is configured to deform in such a manner, when pressure is applied thereto by a user, so as to separate the locking connection between the catches. To operate the release part, a user typically squeezes the release part at two diametrically opposed locations to thereby separate the locking connection while withdrawing the male portion from the female portion. This can make one-handed operation somewhat cumbersome, as the release part must be operated while withdrawing the male part from the female part.